Secretly In Love with My Roommate
by pippenaxelsmith
Summary: Frodo is secretly in love with his roommate Pippen (the added character), who doesn't even know it. Frodo thinks she belongs to Merry and Pippin because they hang out all the time. Who is Frodo's main target Pippin or Merry? Will he end up with the girl or no one at all?


**Secretly in Love with my Roommate**

A/N: A short and sweet fanfic, enjoy:) Pippen is an added character.

Frodo's POV

I turned over on my back hearing the bed squeak and knock up against the wall next door. The people who stay there is Merry and Pippin, the two I hate the most because of their closeness to my roommate Pippen. She's the most beautiful lass any lad hobbit has ever seen. She doesn't know I love her nobody else knows it either. I think she doesn't realize it because she hangs out with Pippin and Merry.

"Pippin stop!" I heard a voice shout that sounded like Pippen.

I closed my eyes trying to pick up on any sounds but, I didn't hear anything else through the wall. I tensed up hearing Pippen and our dorm room door close lightly.

"Frodo are you awake?" I heard her whisper.

I stayed silent and relaxed my muscles hearing her footsteps move closer towards me. I held back a gasp as I felt her warm, moist lips up against my lips and trail down my neck. I held back the urge to grab her as she pulled away from me and left. I relaxed my tense closed eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Frodo wake up it's time to go," I heard an angelic voice in my ear.

"Are you an angel?" I asked hearing my voice come out as a mumble.

"No silly it's Pippen," I heard her chuckle.

I opened my eyes feeling her weight rested on me. I felt myself blush; I looked down returning her dark brown eyed gaze.

"You're beautiful," I murmured.

She smiled and tilted her head; I covered my hand over my mouth as I realized what I just said, "sorry."

"No sorry, thanks for calling me beautiful my sweet handsome hobbit," she said jumping off my bed.

I watched her stretch wondering if she knew what she just said. I smiled as she twirled around, her thin dark grey dress twirled along with her. I climbed out of bed and headed to the door with her following me," O Frodo wait!" she gasped.

"What?" I asked standing out in the hallway.

"Your hair is messy," she answered walking up to me.

I blushed as I felt her fingers detangled my chocolate brown curls.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she sighed removing her hands from my hair.

"Oy Pippen, Frodo!" I heard Pippin's annoying excitable voice behind us.

I turned around seeing him, Merry, and Bilbo walking side by side.

"Oy Pippin," Pippen said.

I held back a growl as I watched Pippin hug Pippen, holding her very close to him.

"Not going to say anything Frodo," Bilbo mentioned throwing his arm around my neck, "come we'll walk to the sword training class together."

"Sure," I murmured walking along side of him not daring to look back.

At MEU (Middle Earth University) there are only three classes, sword, combat, and defense training.

"You don't like your dear cousin Pippin?"

I forgot to tell you that Pippin and Merry are my cousins and that Bilbo is the closest person in my family that I don't hate.

"No," I lied through clenched teeth.

"You're lying my dear lad, it was written all over your face back there. I saw a deep dark hatred gleaming in your eyes as you watched Pippen and Pippin hug."

"Fine," I sighed making eye contact with him. "I do hate him."

"What for?" he asked curiously.

"Umm...nothing," I lied quickly looking away from him.

"Lying again my dear nephew."

"I love her!" I blurted out earning a few stares from people walking past us.

"O Pippen?"

"Of course. Who else did you think I was talking about?"

"No one lad, no one."

"Welcome Frodo and Bilbo," a man said with long curly hair that comes to his shoulders, round ice blue eyes, long pointy nose, and thin pink lips with a thin black moustache and beard.

"Hullo Aragon," we both said.

"Just stand over where Gandalf is," he said pointing at a long grey hair and bearded man with a grey cloak draped around him and a long pointed cone shape cap holding a staff.

I ran quickly over to Gandalf's side quickly with Bilbo following. I scanned the room it was in the shape of a battlefield, dead grass, fake blood, fake orc and war elephant bodies.

"I think Pippen is the prettiest lass a dwarf could ever lay eyes on," I heard someone say behind me.

"Yea," another voice said. "Definitely."

I turned around seeing two dwarves one with black curly hair with the front in a ponytail, neatly arched black eyebrows, round blue eyes and pink lips. The dwarf on his left has long orange reddish styled with a few braids, blue eyes, pink lips, and a braided moustache. I watched them swoon over Pippen as I saw her out of the corner of my eye walking towards us. I turned my attention on her I almost fainted seeing her fingers entwined with Merry and Pippin. The wave of faint instantly turned into rage, resisting the urge to attack them both.

"I'll be around observing, see ya later," I heard Pippen's voice ring in my ear.

My heart skipped a beat as soon as she walked past and smiled sweetly at me. I felt the rage fade a little bit, "swooning over Pippen!" Pippin's annoying voice rang in my ear.

"Go away!" I shouted crossing my arms over my chest, avoiding the urge to punch him.

"Frodo pleas quiet down!" he whispered loudly stepping up to me.

"NO! I don't want you anywhere near me!"

I turned my back on him and walked away from him,"Yor my cousin!," he said running front of me, blocking my path.

I uncrossed my arms and forcefully pushed Pippin away," I don't care and stay out of my way!" I growled.

He stumbled back slightly, "Why do ya hate me?" he asked his voice dripping with sadness.

"Frodo!" Pippen shouted running in between Pippin and me.

"Yes Pippen," I sighed looking around at everybody staring at us.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Does it hav somethin to do with Pippen?" Pippin asked walking up beside her.

"None of your business!"I snarled.

"Come Frodo, let's get out of the room for a few," she said grabbing my hand.

She led me out of the room, "What was that all about?" she asked as soon as the door closed and silence filled the hall.

"Nothing Pippen, I'm sorry," I sighed looking down at my big hairy feet.

I grew warm as I felt her warm hand on my cheek. I looked up, opening my mouth to say something but closed it again as the door swung open. Aragon appeared, "class is almost starting so you two better come along," he said.

"Ok, just give us a sec.," Pippen said making eye contact with him.

He nodded, "carry on," he said walking back into the room.

She turned her attention back on me, "Look at me."

I looked back at her,"I see it," she said smiling sweetly.

"See what?" I asked feeling my hands tremble in nervousness.

"You love me."

"How can you tell?"

"It's in your actions towards me, when you look at me your nervous, and I figured you hate Pippin and Merry because I hang out with them. Am I right?"

I nodded my head," let's go back to class, we'll talk later," she said heading back to class.

I followed her, most of the hobbits, dwarves, and mentors stared at me like I was the cruelest villain on Middle Earth. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and got in line with the rest of the hobbits. An elf with long blonde hair and round blue eyes walked up to me and kneeled down, "apologize," he said nodding his head at Pippin.

I shook my head, "no I am not going to apologize to that fool of a hobbit," I snorted.

Gandalf walked up next to the elf,"I don't think Frodo needs to join us for classes today," he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You can't do that!" I shouted.

"MR. BAGGINS!" he shouted, a dark shadow formed around him.

I flinched and stepped back, "sorry Mr. Gandalf," I squeaked.

"Leave now, we'll all see you tomorrow. Get some food from the table and go to your dorm room someone will be there to keep you company."

I looked around everyone was still staring at me. I quietly sighed off the embarrassment and left the room, feeling everyone watching me leave. Luckily I didn't have to walk far; the table was across the hall on my right. I rushed over grabbed some bread, salted pork, and a mug of ale and walked back to my room. I walked in almost dropping my food and drink, "Pippen," I whispered quietly not catching her attention.

She wrapped the forest green cloak that Bilbo gave to me for a Christmas present around her. She snapped the leaf pendent under her throat, it draped around her body like a small blanket. She sniffed it, "Frodo smells good," she gasped quietly.

I felt a wave of joy, feeling my heart flutter a little out of place. I stepped in and closed the door; she didn't seem surprised at all at my entering.

"It's beautiful my dear handsome Frodo," she sighed not turning around to look at me.

"Bilbo gave it to me for a Christmas present," I said setting my food down the desk beside the door.

She turned around as my cloak followed her, "it looks cute on you," I said walking up to her.

"Thanks Frodo," she said grabbing the sides of it. "It flies in the wind while you walk, run, or ride a horse really fast."

"I know, that's what I love about it, it makes me feel like I'm a hero."

She smiled and sat down on my bed without realizing it. I walked over to her and pressed my lips up against her. Sparks flew around us, heating up the room. I broke away," I'm so sorry, I should've-"

"Nothing, I loved it," she said cutting me off. Didn't you feel the heat waves in the kiss?"

"Yes."

"You know that means I liked it and that I love you."

I felt my heart skip a beat and bounce in joy," I love you too," I breathed pressing my lips up against hers again. I touched her lips with my tongue and slithered it in, surveying her mouth. She lied down slowly with me on top of her. I broke away for air," I'm glad you returned my love for you."

"I'm glad too and I belong to you, nobody else," she breathed running her fingers through my curls.

"Now my secret has been revealed."

"Finally."

**THE END**


End file.
